New York in the spring
by ABlueKindOfMusic
Summary: Written in the McKlainely 'verse. Blaine has something to show Kurt in their first year living in New York


So this one-shot was inspired by 'New York' by Laura Boyle, a magnificent singer/songwriter that I will have a link to at the bottom of this page.

It's also technically set in the 'Mcklainely High' Verse during their first year in New York.

* * *

><p>"Finally."<p>

Kurt looked up as he made his way down the steps of Parsons front entrance after his last class of the day.

Blaine stood at the bottom, leaning against the wall as waves of students passed by him, no doubt heading for the coffee shop down the street which Kurt himself would normally be going to.

But here was his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, tucking his green plastic folder into his satchel as he approached. "You should be in class."

Blaine waved off the accusation.

"Cancelled." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's soft lips, feeling the smile rise against his.

The significantly reduced amount of homophobia was yet another thing that Kurt was loving about New York. There was not a single double take or awkward glance at the display of affection between the two boys.

The couple had been living in the city for close to 10 months and every day Kurt found something new to throw his expectations of life. People. Everything.

"I wanted to surprise you. Come with me, I have to show you something." Blaine reached out his hand, fidgeting like a little puppy.

"What?"

"You'll see." Kurt sighed and grasped Blaine's outstretched hand, entwining their fingers and was gently tugged along as the shorter boy walked away.

The practically skipped though the streets, past the coffee shop and the other entrance to Kurt's college.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm that Blaine was displaying, and he was really intrigued to find out what his dapper boyfriend was so excited to show him.

They walked for just over 5 minutes before Blaine pulled them to a stop.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he whispered,

"Close your eyes."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it, trust me."

"I do." His lids slid shut and he felt himself being nudged forward.

Blaine arm went around Kurt's waist and any nerves caused by being temporarily blind on a busy street in New York were doused by the security he felt in that touch.

Kurt could feel that they had turned a corner and the couple only took a few more awkward steps before he was being stopped again.

"Okay, you can open them." Blaine's voice appeared right beside his ear and, startled, he did just that.

The dazzling light of the sun caught him off guard for a second and he squinted against the burning. Once it softened though, and he could once again see clearly...

Wow

What he saw was truly breathtaking.

He was looking out over a park.

But a park like nothing Kurt had ever seen in his life.

A pathway ran out directly in front of them, surrounded either side by luscious grass that glistened as if coated with early morning dew.

The sun streamed through the trees that were covered with vivid pink blossoms, the petals peppered the stones on the path and folded into the cracks as Kurt made his way further into the park.

Kurt gazed around in awe.

In the distance, a shimmering body of water shone its reflection onto the surrounding grass.

"This is beautiful." Kurt said after a moment, his hands gripped the shoulder strap of his bag and he spun around to face his boyfriend who was staring adoringly at, not only the setting, but at Kurt himself.

Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt closer whilst gently nudging him towards one of the worn wooden benches that were offset against the stone pathway.

They sat down together and Blaine laid his arm around Kurt's shoulder, Kurt melted into the touch and tucked himself into Blaine's side, their fingers once again becoming entangled.

Couples passed people on bikes streaking by like lightening and multiple students went by, coffee cups in hands and laughing, their voices being lost in the thick spring air.

"I remember the first time I came here." Blaine suddenly spoke, his eyes glazed over in memory and Kurt held his hand tighter. "I was 7 and it was our first proper stay in the condo. Mom came into my room one morning and told me that I had to get up, because there was something very special that she wanted to show me. When we got to that corner, the one you and I stopped at, she picked me up and carried me on her hip." He chuckled lightly, "She told me I had to keep my eyes shut, that if I was going to see this then it would be with brand new eyes, because I was about to see true magic."

His gaze drifted across the paved pathways as a sprinkle of shimmering blossoms fluttered past the couple, a few of the petals falling gracefully onto Kurt's sweater.

"In that moment, the first time I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe that anything on earth could be _that_ beautiful."

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes sparkle and the twitch in his lips as they spread into a content smile.

He knew what his boyfriend meant.

Of all the things that he had ever seen, the sight of the blossoms and the vivid green grass, all exaggerated by the dazzling light of the sun had to be, the most extraordinary.

"The amount of hours I spent here... just staring out over the water. And over there... you see that grassy ledge?" He pointed to somewhere over the fences and the excitement in Blaine's voice made Kurt giggle as he nodded.

"That's where I wrote my first song. I would get up at 5am some days and bring my guitar down here. Then I'd just...play, anything. I'd sing to the water, as if it were a crowd."

"When we moved out here, I knew that I had to show you this place. I knew that you'd appreciate its beauty...beyond just the physical appearance. I waited until now because... well, there's nothing quite like New York in the spring. And this park...it holds so much emotion. As if every tree and every blade of grass soaks up the sunlight and makes us_ feel_ it."

Listening to Blaine was like listening to poetry in motion.

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and he turned away to try and discretely wipe away the moisture.

Blaine immediately picked up on the movement.

"Hey...what's wrong?" His voice faltered with concern.

"You. Gosh..." he blushed, shaking his head with embarrassment.

"It's always you. You do this to me, with your perfect smile and your perfect words. And all that _here_" Kurt gestured wildly around.

"Sometimes you can be a bit overwhelming Blaine." Kurt laughed quietly. "But that's why I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt back against his chest so that his lips rested an inch away from his boyfriend ear.

A cool breeze blew, carrying the next words into the thick spring air.

_All I need is a kind face to see  
>and all I need is for you to be the one who becomes the boy I love<br>and the one whose hand I can always touch _

The words were sung softly into Kurt's ear and their hands became interlocked again.

Yes, things were good.

* * *

><p><em>She takes your hands and tells you stories<br>Of New York in the spring  
>And her eyes, light up like the stars above<br>as she starts to sing._

* * *

><p>Song that Blaine sang at the end – Thunder, by Ellie James. ( soundcloud. com  elliemakesmusic)

New York – By Laura Boyle (Soundcloud. com / lauraboyle)

I hope you liked it.


End file.
